Altair
by WalkingRed
Summary: Most people describe her as the sweetest girl. She is the pride of her town with Olympic dreams. That was before "the accident". Can the toughest guy in La Push break through her shell? Paul/OC. Rated M for language and hopefully some xxx ;-
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I also want to apologize for this being so short. And please review! Any suggestions for story direction will definitely be considered and appreciated!**

**Prologue**

"Woah boy!"

"What's gotten into him today Fi?"

"I have no idea, but he's been acting up all day. He almost threw me when we went through the creek."

"Well, in his defense, he did just make the U.S. Olympic Equestrian team." The older sister smirked, "Maybe he's just releasing some of that stress."

The younger girl looked at her sister and rolled her eyes, laughing, "He didn't do that alone you know."

"Yeah, yeah," was the reply. "So on to more important topics, like my life." They both laughed, "Prom is in 3 weeks and guess who asked me today."

"Oh my god! Who?"

The older sister paused and smiled for effect, "Robbie Crew!" At the declaration both girls squealed, because Robbie was the typical high school hot guy.

As the girls were riding their horses across the road, neither noticed the truck coming around the corner. The last thing that would be remembered was the older girl screaming for her sister.


	2. I Happened

**Chapter 1**

6 months later…

*Paul's POV*

Why? That's the question I keep asking myself. Why the hell am I helping these people? Oh yeah. Sam volunteered 'our services' for the day. Well, I've got news for him: He doesn't own me. He might run the pack, but I can choose who I want to fucking help, and when I want to fucking help them.

Anyway, here I stand helping this clearly upper-class woman back a horse trailer (that I swear is larger than my house) into a small fenced area attached to a barn.

*General POV*

As the truck stopped Jared went to unlock the trailer, and a woman climbed out of the driver's side. The woman's appearance screamed upper class snob. She was about 5'7 with shoulder-length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her dark-wash jeans and tailored suit jacket only added to her intimidation factor. Then she yelled in her superior, shrilling voice, "You idiot! Those horses cost more than you will make in your lifetime. You should wait until given instruction before you just go opening any door you please."

A girl then slowly slid out of the backseat of the truck and sighed, "It's ok mom. I'll watch and make sure the horses are ok. You can go inside and get things settled."

"Demetria, now you know that you don't have the best track record when it comes to caring for the horses… But I do need to get things settled inside… so ok. Be careful with those animals." From the tone in the mother's voice it was clear that the mom didn't favor her daughter.

As the mother turned and left Jared and Paul were able to get a good look at Demetria. She was a girl of average height (5'6"), and her build was slim. She had shoulder-length, straight, light brown hair with dark brown streaks and she had the same hazel eyes as her mother. Unlike her mom, she was dressed in a more relaxed manner, wearing jeans and sneakers with a green polo.

"Sorry, about my mom. That was her way of caring." The girl explained. "My name's Demetria, but everybody usually just calls me Demi." She stuck her hand out.

Jared responded by shaking her hand and saying, "My name is Jared, and this is Paul." Paul nodded and Jared spoke again, "So what's this 'track record' you have with the horses?"

Demi paused and stiffened, "That's nothing. Anyway, we need to get the horses out. They've been in there for way to long."

So Paul unhooked the back doors and as he lowered the gate down one of the horses began thrashing about trying to escape. Paul dodged a kick and fell to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with that thing?"

"It's just his personality. He doesn't like people very much. The best way to do this is for me to unhook him from the front of the trailer. Then he can just run out, and the fence will keep him here. You guys just stay out of his path, and I'll untie him." After Demi said this she walked to front of the trailer and opened a small window. Once he was untied, the horse took off into the field. He ran in every direction he could, looking for a way out but found none.

While he was running around the guys were able to get a good look at him. He was white with black patches all over him and a solid black face. They noticed that the right side of his face and right front leg and chest were severely scarred. Both guys were is awe of both his beautiful and tragic appearance. Jared was the first one to speak, "What happened to him?"

Demi opened her mouth to answer, but someone else was speaking before she could even get the words out. "I happened to him."

Demi opened her mouth to answer, but someone else was speaking before she could even get the words out. "I happened to him."Everyone turned to look at the girl that had spoken. At 5'4" she was shorter than Demi, but it was obvious that they were sisters. The girl had the same slim figure as her sister, and the same color hair. Her hair went down to her mid-back in layers though. The largest difference between her and her sister was her right side. Her arm looked as if the skin of it was pieced together by a five-year-old, and it was obvious that she didn't have full motion of it. She also walked with a slight limp, but the most striking thing about her appearance was the scar on the right side of her face. It went from her temple down her neck and under her shirt. She was wearing back black yoga pants, a pink tank top, and a blue jacket with tennis shoes. Even with her flaws she was still a gorgeous girl, and neither guy could deny that.

Demi looked over at the guys and spoke, "Jared, Paul, this is my little sister Fiona, and that beautiful boy is her horse."

Fiona's head snapped up, and she said in a firm voice, "Beautiful? Have you even looked at him, Demi? He is as hideous as I am!"

When her head snapped up Paul's eyes happened to connect with hers, and that's when it happened. His entire world changed. He felt all the anger in him leave, and pure happiness invaded his every fiber. He then registered what she had said. He couldn't understand how a girl as gorgeous as her could ever think that about herself.

Without even thinking about it he spoke, "You aren't hideous; you are beautiful."

Fiona looked him over once then turned to look at her horse. While this exchange took place Demi went to let her horse out into the field. Her horse wasn't flawed in any way. He was a tan color with a golden mane and tail. He had a much happier and calmer demeanor while getting used to his new home.

Demi walked back to the group and spoke, "So, you guys are obviously local. What's there to do that's fun in this town?"

Paul spoke up, "Well, it depends on what your definition of fun is. How old are you two anyway?"

"I'm 18, and Fiona is 17."

"Well, I'm 19 and Paul is 20. So, you're still in school?" Jared said.

"Nope. I graduated and this fall I'm going to UCLA, but Fi is a senior in high school."

Jared smiled, "My girlfriend Kim is a senior too. I'm sure she will show you around and help you out when you start." (A/N: It is May right now.)

Fiona said in her monotonous voice, "I'm home-schooled."

Demi then spoke up, "Maybe your girlfriend could come over sometime though. It would be nice to get to know people our age in the area. Wouldn't it Fi?" Fiona just rolled her eyes and walked inside, away from the group.

The three fell into an awkward silence, which Demi finally broke. "Sorry about her. She… she just doesn't really want anything to do with people."

Jared asked, "Is she alright?"

Demi sighed, "Yea. She's fine."

"What did mean when she said that about her horse?" Jared asked.

"She was riding him when the accident happened, and she blames herself for it."

Paul said frustrated, "Well, if it was an accident than it wasn't anyone's fault. She needs to get over it."

Demi narrowed her eyes at him, "You weren't there. You have no idea what she's been through. So, you are not allowed to judge her in any way."

Sensing that Paul's temper was escalating, Jared cut-in before Paul could respond, "So where did you move from?"

Demi calmed down. "Montana. Our dad has a huge ranch there."

He continued the question game, "Why move here?"

"My mom and dad have been divorced since I was 8. They still get along, but my mom was raised in Forks. So here we are."

"Why La Push though? If she's from Forks."

"She wanted to build her own house and none of the available lots in Forks were big enough for a barn and the two horses."

A howl was heard in the distance and Demi jumped, "Wolves? That's just what the horses need."

Paul smirked, "The wolves tend to stay in the woods. They won't mess with the horses."

"Paul, we should probably head back to Sam's, but Demi, if you and your sister are free later there's a party on the beach."

"Ok, thanks Jared. I'll see what Fi says, but no promises."

"Alright. Well, it starts at 7 and there's free food. See-you around." With that the guys left and Demi went in to settle herself.


	3. Crying and Laughter

**A/N: Another short chapter! Sorry everyone, but I the next chapter is about Paul after he and Jared left the girls. Also, I own none of the Twilight characters. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

As Demi walked inside to the beautiful two-story home, she noticed that moving crew had already unpacked everything and organized the first level. She heard a thud coming from the staircase around the corner, and as she walked around she saw her sister on the ground.

She sighed and helped her sister up, "Fiona, what happened?"

Fiona huffed and said in an angry voice, "Is it not obvious? I was testing the softness of our new floors."

"You know what? I'm tired of you being a complete bitch to everybody! Everything is all about you and no one can get through that thick head of yours."

Fiona looked startled that her sister had yelled at her like that. "What the hell Demi? I'm disabled! Sorry if that doesn't fit into your life plan!"

"I'm so tired of this pity party! Nobody can do anything without it offending you in some way."

Fiona groaned and went to climb the stairs to her room. She kept getting her foot caught on the stairs and tripping. Demi sighed and placed her sister's arms around her shoulders. "Let me help you."

Fiona sniffed and forced back her tears of frustration. She spoke in a small quiet voice, "Thanks."

Once they reached Fiona's room, Demi helped her to sit on her bed, and Fiona spoke again, "Am I really such a bitch?"

Demi sighed and sat next to her sister. "I'm not going to say no… because it is really difficult for anyone to get along with you.

Fiona huffed and leaned on Demi's shoulder, "I don't try to be so difficult. I just hate the looks I get from people. The constant questions and judgment."

"You can't always focus on those people though. Nothing can be done to change the past, so you might as well just live for the present."

Fiona laughed, "Did you steal that out of a Hallmark card?"

Demi laughed as well, "Actually, I remember a certain 7 year old telling me that after mom and dad split up."

Fiona looked up at her sister in awe, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do! Fi, you have always been so determined to make the most out of everything, and you have no idea how hard it is for me to see you give up." Demi said looking straight into Fiona's eyes.

Fiona's eyes began watering up and she looked down at the floor. She wanted to speak, but every time she opened her mouth she couldn't make the words form. As she started to cry she looked up into her sisters and forced a whispered apology, "I'm so sorry." As soon as the words left her mouth both sisters were overcome with emotion and they hugged each other like their lives depended on it.

When the tears finally subsided and the girls broke apart, both began to giggle. This was their way of letting the other know that things were going to get better. Demi was the first to speak, "So those guys that were here earlier invited us to a party on the beach. I think we should go and at least attempt to make friends here."

Fiona sighed, "I don't know…"

"Please Fi! Those guys were amazingly hot, and they seem really laid back. Can't we just go for a little while?" Demi attempted to give her sister a sad puppy face.

Fiona burst out laughing, "I'll go, but you have to promise to never make that face again." Demi started laughing as well and stuck her pinky out for her sister to hook to. They shook their hands with their pinkies latched. This was their way of making an agreement.

Demi then grinned at her sister. "So how are you going to ask break the news to mom?"

Fiona's eyes took on a mischievous and she smirked replying, "I'll just tell her that I want to see the sunset on the coast." Her grin changed to more of a smirk and she added, "And since I am unable to drive myself, then you will have to accompany me."

Demi put her arm around Fiona's shoulder and smiled, "Your sweet and innocent act really amazes me sometimes." At that both girls began giggling.


End file.
